falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Christine's CoS silencer rifle
|weight =5.5 |value =6100 |baseid = }} Christine's CoS silencer rifle is a unique weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Background Christine Royce of the Brotherhood of Steel's Circle of Steel left her rifle near Little Yangtze as she hunted for the estranged Elijah, similar to her recon armor at the Y-17 medical facility. Before she could capture or kill Elijah, he sent the ghoul prisoners of Little Yangtze after her, detonating their collars as they got close as a distraction. He made his escape soon after to Elijah's Watch. Characteristics It is almost physically identical to a sniper rifle, but with a suppressor already attached. The rifle is also a darker color from the standard variant, and its scope has a slight purple hue. It has the highest damage per shot of the .308 weapons in the game. In addition, it has a high DPS, a weight of 5.5 pounds (only slightly heavier than a handful of one-handed guns) and high critical multiplier. Like most unique weapons, it cannot be modified. Due to its low weapon health of 85, it degrades somewhat quickly. The scope of this weapon has a 3.5x magnification. Durability Christine's CoS silencer rifle can fire a total of about 420 standard rounds, the equivalent of 84 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Sniper rifle, the standard variant found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Gobi Campaign scout rifle, a unique variant of the sniper rifle. Comparison Location Found leaning against the wall in a corner right next to an ammunition box on the top floor of the crumbling building outside the north wall of Little Yangtze. It is hard to see as it blends in with the wall. Notes * Three lobotomites will spawn to the north once the Courier takes the rifle. However, they are all facing away from the Courier at first. * If the player character reads Elijah's notes in the watchtower across the Yangtze Camp, he mentions "thought I saw glint(scope?)" from the other side of the compound where Christine's rifle is found. He suspects this may have been the courier he met earlier, but then discounts this suspicion as this courier would have been more direct. It can be inferred that this was Christine's scope reflecting sunlight. * In terms of regular damage per shot, this is the most powerful weapon in the game to use .308 rounds. However, Paciencia defeats it in having the highest critical damage using the .308 round. * It is one of few unique weapons to share the same model and color as its original counterpart, silencer aside. * This weapon is the most powerful silenced rifle, followed by the modded regular variant, and the Ratslayer. Sounds Gallery Christine's_COS_silencer_rifle.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Old World Blues weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons Category: Silenced weapons de:Christines_COS-Schalldämpfergewehr es:Silenciador de rifle de Christine ru:Снайперская винтовка с глушителем (КС) Кристин uk:Снайперська гвинтівка з глушником (КС) Крістін zh:克莉丝汀的CoS消音型步枪